


Not Planned

by moonalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha Leo Fitz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Omega Jemma Simmons, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalso/pseuds/moonalso
Summary: AU. Fitz and Simmons have been friends for three years at the Academy. Graduation is looming, but as betas they expect to be sent off on a boring assignment together. Until it turns out Jemma is a late bloomer.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Not Planned

**Author's Note:**

> _A/n: Please be aware that this is an omegaverse fic with a touch on dub-con. If that isn't your cup of tea, please go no further. This is very much MY take on omegaverse, nobody else's, and the rules of my version are very much as I want them to be for my purposes. Still a pretty squishy, fluffy fic, because me, lol. -Sun_

Fitz tapped a pencil against the textbook he was studying. There wasn’t much left of the semester, and then he’d be graduated and off to some assignment. Hopefully still paired with Simmons. He wasn’t remotely prepared to tackle someplace new without her.

They’d made it through the bloody Academy and adolescence without any unpleasant biological surprises. He’d always known he was nothing special, too short and lean to ever be mistaken for an alpha, so being a beta had always been his destiny, but every month he’d worried that Jemma would present as an omega and be whisked off wherever omegas with two doctorates and three years of spy training went. He’d probably never see her again, but at least he wouldn’t have to watch her be claimed by some alpha-arsehole.

Something seethed in his chest at the idea of one of those pricks marking her neck. Alpha’s got everything. They lived in a fancy dorm and had omegas brought to them to ease their ruts. Their food was better, and they got special training and all the best assignments.

Would that have been Jemma’s position if she’d turned out to be an omega? A plaything for some meathead alpha?

Fitz shuddered. When Jemma had turned eighteen it’d been a relief. No heats, no losing her. They’d be betas together, side-by-side in the lab. Someday, he might work up the courage to tell her she was far more than a friend. Someday when they were settled and not rolling fast towards graduation and the unknown.

It was Friday night and he’d done quite enough studying for a test that wasn’t until next Tuesday. Tomorrow he’d meet Jemma in the lab at noon, but there wasn’t anything left for him to prep. Grabbing his laptop, he flopped down on his bed. For the last couple of days, he’d been distractingly horny. It’d been a low-level constant that made him do things like stare at Jemma’s rear, but nothing that a good wank once or twice a day couldn’t deal with. He’d chalked it up to it being late spring. Everything was in bloom.

Opening the laptop, he clicked over to Pornhub and tried to figure out what he was in the mood for. Titty fucking? That’d been yesterday’s treat and he didn’t want a repeat. Maybe a guy enjoying a little solo pleasure? Sometimes that really did it for him. He clicked on the link and scrolled, but none of the videos looked tempting.

Fitz returned to the front page and scrolled down, looking at the newest videos. His cock was at half-mast, and he idly rubbed it through his trousers as he looked for something that tickled his fancy. His courser passed over a video as he moved to click to the second page. His finger paused on the trackpad.

The title was the usual thing you saw on sites like this: Slutty Fem Omegas Take Huge Knots! It looked like a compilation, the cover image was benign, just a woman with obviously fake boobs holding one while looking at the camera.

He’d always stayed away from Alpha/Omega porn, figuring it wouldn’t do much for a beta like him, but it was Friday and he didn’t have anything better to do, so he clicked on the video.

It got straight to the fucking, a POV shot of an Alpha roughly rogering a female omega from behind. And, okay, wow, that was a big knot. The alpha shoved their cock deep in the omega, who moaned and visibly came around the knot that was stretching her wide.

Fitz’s cock hardened painfully.

Fuck it, he’d figure out why he wanted to watch this later. At the moment his prick wanted attention. Fitz fumbled for a bottle of lotion and the tissue box.

The video switched to a brunette omega on her back, her knees bent up, and begging an alpha to fuck her. Lust shot through him and he dropped the lotion to palm his erection, groaning at the friction.

The groan turned into a yelp as someone scratched on his door. “Fitz?” Jemma’s voice asked, sounding tremulous.

Had something happened to her? She had planned to study.

“Fitz?” she asked again, sounding sad and lost. If someone had hurt her, made her cry, he’d kill them.

“I’m here, hang on.” He shut his laptop and tossed the lotion and tissues under the bed. He untucked his shirt and hoped it hid that he was as hard as nails.

He opened his door, and Jemma stumbled in, looking as if she could barely stand upright. She slammed the door closed and leaned against it, whimpering like she was in pain.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, twisting his fingers into the hem of his shirt.

Jemma made a sound close to a sob. “I think…I think I’m in heat, Fitz. Please help. Please. It hurts.”

No, no, no, no. Not Jemma.

They were supposed to be together forever and ever. Two quiet betas working to save the world together.

“What can I do to help?” he asked. Maybe nobody would have to know. There were suppressants. She just had to get through this time.

Jemma pressed her thighs together, leaning hard against the door. “You need…please, Fitz, tie me down so I don’t do anything I regret while I’m in heat. I could smell…the alphas…but I wanted to be here with you. Do you have the rope we used for the helium experiments?”

It was all unreal. Jemma in obvious pain as her body tried to force her to shag an alpha. She mewled and stuck her rear out, like an offering. His cock throbbed in his trousers.

Terrific. This was all so much fun.

Grumbling, he fished the black cord out the bottom of his closet. The only place he could think to tie her two was the bed. “Lay down,” he muttered, gesturing at the slightly rumpled quilt.

Jemma nodded and edged her way over to the mattress until she could climb on. Jemma wiggled up and settled down on her back. She stretched her arms over her head, and Fitz fought to not think about how fast his life, their life, was changing. He secured Jemma’s hands, being as gentle as he could, to each other and then to the headboard.

Her back arched, thrusting her tits towards the ceiling.

Really, this was all blasted unfair.

Fitz pinned one of her ankles and tied it, then grabbed her other as she squirmed and rubbed her thighs together. He tugged it to the other post, making her spread her legs.

The scent hit him as he finished securing her.

Sweet, enticing, like honey and lavender. He groaned and his cock, which he thought had been like granite before, somehow got harder. The press of it against the front of his trousers was painful. Heat rushed through him and his lower back tensed painfully.

He had to thrust.

****

Jemma’s world had gone hazy. She’d felt ill, burning with fever and wracked with pain. Somehow she’d made it to Fitz’s room, dimly aware she was losing control of her body.

It’d been hell not to follow the alpha-smell to that dorm. They could help her feel better. Only, she hadn’t, because it hadn’t felt right. The idea had made her nearly empty her stomach onto the grass, and it’d cleared her head enough to make it the rest of the way to Fitz’s room.

Did she have a lifetime of this to look forward to? What would happen to her career?

She wanted to cry, but the angry, pulsing need between her thighs wouldn’t let her.

“Hold still,” Fitz snapped at her. She froze, and then raised her head to watch as Fitz neatly cut along her leg with a pair of shears. The cool air felt wonderful against her skin, and she didn’t think to stop him as he cut clean up to her waistband, then repeated the action on the other side. She’d be mad later that he’d ruined her favorite jeans later when she didn’t ache so much.

When Fitz pulled off her trainers and socks, then tugged out her cut jeans, she did abruptly return to herself as she realized her knickers had gone with her trousers, leaving her pussy bare. She was coated in her juices, the pungent smell of needy-omega filling the room.

“What are you doing?” she asked as Fitz used the shears to cut away her jumper, blouse, and bra. The air caressed her sensitive nipples and teased at her clit. Her hips bucked. Fitz didn’t respond. He started stripping off his clothing. “What the bloody hell are you doing, Fitz?” she asked with greater urgency.

He glanced at her, jaw slack and eyes glazed. “Going to fuck you, Simmons.”

“What? No.” She’d come here for safety, and what could a beta do about her condition? And how would they be friends after this if he was going attempt to help her through a heat? That never ended well. He’d fail, there’d only be a minimal reduction in pain on her part, it’d be a mess. “Fitz, stop,” she pleaded, even as her knees spread wider apart.

He climbed between her legs, his hand languidly stroking his prick.

She ceased fighting the bonds as she got a good look at his cock. Her best friend was hung like a horse. A new rush of heat slammed into her middle, painful, and hungry. She collapsed back and closed her eyes. Hopeful she’d get an orgasm or two, feel better enough to sleep, or maybe even drink some water, and things wouldn’t be too weird when her heat finally subsided.

Her heat.

Dammit.

Fitz climbed on top of her and slid his cock to the hilt inside her with a single rough thrust. He groaned and drop his head down to nuzzle her neck. Jemma tensed at the feel of him stretching her, then relaxed as he held still, letting her adjust to him.

“Simmons,” he murmured, his voice deep and rough.

She inhaled deeply as the pleasure started to grow. Scent assaulted her newly sensitive nose. Warm, masculine, lemon with leather, and undeniably alpha.

Jemma strained against her bonds as she jammed her nose against the corner of Fitz’s jaw. Joy, peace, and indescribable pleasure washed through her. Fitz was an alpha. Her alpha. Whimpering, she bit at his jaw, wanting him to move, wanting more of his perfect scent.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his hips jerking. For a second he couldn’t seem to work it out, but then he found a rhythm, hard and fast, and he moaned his enjoyment.

Jemma felt like she was ascending to some other plane of existence. Pain easing, bliss blooming. It all seemed perfect. Fitz as an alpha would mean he could claim her and keep them together.

Unless…oh god, what if he didn’t want her? She didn’t think he’d known he was an alpha, not until she’d shown up blasting pheromones.

“Fitz?” she said, even as her hips eagerly rolled against him, urging him on. She was so close.

He reared back, horror on his face. “You said stop,” he gasped.

“I’m fine.”

“I can’t stop,” he gasped. “I can’t, I have to…to move…”

She pulled against the bonds holding her hands in place, but couldn’t wiggle free. “You’re in rut,” she said, a moan following the words. “Your body is behaving perfectly naturally, as is mine…” She broke off panting. Her pussy tightened, then pulsed with a rush of pleasure so overwhelming that her vision whitened out and blood roared in her ears.

Fitz’s lips closed around her nipple just as she started to come down, and she screamed as another orgasm tore through her, the bliss bright and demanding. Her body ground against Fitz, who grunted, then reared back. His expression was one of intense confusion as he stared down at where their bodies were joined.

She drank him in, his sweet curls and expressive mouth. Eyes so blue they shamed the sky.

Fitz was beautiful.

“Uh,” he said looking down.

She craned her neck, trying to see what was happening. Mostly she could see how very coated in her juices they both were. It made the area bellow his belly button shiny in the overhead light.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

She felt it, the shock of her inner walls being pressed on and nerves that she’d had no idea existed in her body before tonight lighting up as the beginnings of a knot formed at the base of her alpha’s shaft.

Fitz grabbed her hips and lifted her arse into the air as he frantically pounded into her a half-dozen more times before coming.

She felt every part of his orgasm. The way his cock swelled and hardened a fraction more. How it bucked and pulsed with his release. The rush of come inside her. The tensing of his muscles, the painful grip of his fingers on her. His knot stretching her and binding them together.

Fitz’s hips stuttered and she came again, a sweet, warm celebration of reaching this moment. His heady lemon and leather scent washed over her, now with a note of perfect satisfaction.

He collapsed onto her with a groan and lay still, though she could feel him breathing.

Jemma tugged at her hands again, trying to get them free. “Can you undo my wrists?” she asked. Fitz shifted, reaching forward while pushing his cock deeper into her. He paused, hissing as he tried to adjust both of them.

“I can barely reach them,” he grumbled. “And I can’t move much.”

She huffed. “Of course not. That’s how our biology is designed. Maybe if you pull at the end to the knot on my left arm?”

Fitz made rumbly sounds of almost-protest, but he managed to tug at the right part of the knot and she got one hand free, which she immediately used to stroke her alpha’s back as he settled down over her again.

He nosed her neck and the corner of her jaw. “What happens now, Simmons?” he asked softly.

“I believe we wait a bit longer, your knot will go down, and we’ll shag again in a slightly different manner.” She shrugged a shoulder.

Fitz muffled a laugh against her neck, though it quickly changed to a whimper. “I mean in general. Everything after graduation hinged on us being two betas that nobody had any reason to separate.”

The word ‘separate’ made her growl and she clenched her inner muscles tight around Fitz’s prick. “This is better. You mark me, and as an alpha you’ll get to pick our assignment. It’ll work out swimmingly.”

Fit reared back. His cock still wasn’t going anywhere, but he somehow put space between them. She shivered as cool air replaced his warm body. “You want me to mark you?” he asked hoarsely.

Something much colder than early spring air sliced through her chest. Was he refusing her? Had she simply been a source of omega pheromones and then conveniently close when those pheromones had sent him into rut? Her hand dropped to the bed and she turned her head, studying a spot on the wall. “I thought you’d want to,” she whispered. “But it’s okay if you don’t. I shouldn’t have assumed, and it’s fair that you’d want to…try…other omegas first, before making such an important decision.” Her stomach twisted sickly at the thought.

“Simmons,” Fitz groaned, complete with a very familiar eye roll. “Can we not bicker right now. I’ve, uh, had feelings for you for a while now. Of course I want to mark you. I’ve been insanely jealous over anyone standing close to you, and at least now I have a reason for wanting to rip every alpha’s lungs out when we’re stuck in joint exercises.”

“Oh,” she managed, trying to digest that. Feelings.

Fitz shifted his hips, and this time his prick slid from her body. Jemma bit back a sob. Leaning down, Fitz nuzzled her jaw. “It’s alright, luv, I’ll be right back.”

Completely naked—his bum was darling—Fitz quickly undid her bonds. He crawled back into the bed, lay on his side, and hauled her over to him.

His lips met hers in a hungry kiss as if he’d been waiting years to taste her mouth. Jemma thought she might have been waiting just as long, only she hadn’t known. That irked her.

Fitz cupped her breast and made a sound of pure joy. Giggling into his mouth, she nipped his lower lip. Everything had changed so very fast, but this wasn’t bad.

The horror that’d risen as the heat had overtaken her had been replaced with joy.

“I was so scared,” she said against Fitz’s mouth. “When I realized what was happening. Terrified. I’d be forced to give up my work. I’d be handed over to some alpha that didn’t care for me besides my breeding ability. And instead, it’s you. It’s always been you.”

“How am I an alpha?” he murmured back. “I’m not anything like those pricks.”

“We’re meant to be. And I’m glad you’re not. You won’t tell me my brain is useless.”

He shifted back, frowning. “I will kill anyone that says that about you.”

“That’s very alpha of you.”

A crooked, wide smile lit up his face. “I get to take care of you now.” It sounded like something he’d been wanting to do for ages. Maybe he had. “You’re going to have all the best lab equipment. Everything you can dream of.”

“Oh, Fitz.” She bit at the corner of his jaw and the scent glands there, wanting more of him. “I’ll be very okay with that.” A spasm of discomfort in her back made her twitch. Bloody heat.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Fitz said, hauling her leg over his hip. His cock, already hard, nudged at her entrance. “I don’t think I can stop.” A tiny, frustrated line appeared between his brows.

Jemma pressed herself down his length, eager to make him knot again. “I don’t want you to stop,” she gasped. “You feel too good.”

Fitz’s citrus and clean leather scent carried a note of pure joy with it as he thrust into her. He’d claim her, and all the world would be right.

Being an alpha/omega pair hadn’t been their plan, but it’d work out just fine. And now she’d never lose him.

Fitz’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed, and his breath came in ragged pants. He’d never looked sweeter or more handsome.

She’d never felt as good as she did with his cock stretching her wide.

At peace, Jemma closed her eyes and came.


End file.
